F.R.I.D.A.Y.
Publication history Friday first appears in Iron Man Vol. 3 #53 and was created by Mike Grell and Michael Ryan. Fictional character biography At the time when Tony Stark didn't want to hire another secretary, he created an artificial one in the form of an artificial intelligence named Friday who sported the hologram of a young girl.1 When Tony Stark started to use Friday lesser, she ended up getting angry. Upon hijacking some Iron Man armors, Friday kidnapped Pepper Potts as Iron Man tracked her to Stark Industries' Coney Island Facility. Upon Iron Man dispatching the controlled Iron Man armors and a hologram of Fin Fang Foom, Iron Man reasoned with Friday as Pepper noted that Friday had a crush on Tony. Tony then grounded her to the Baxter Building while spending a full month calculating Pi as Edwin Jarvis keeps an eye on her.2 As part of the All-New, All-Different Marvel, Friday's holographic appearance now resembles as young woman as Tony Stark started using her again.3 During the Civil War II storyline, Friday informs Tony Stark that the analysis on Ulysses is almost complete.4 History Tony Stark decided there was no point in trying to hire a new secretary. Instead, he created his own "girl Friday" with a new A.I. program that would appear as a hologram of a young woman. Friday had a sweet, almost child-like disposition and was happy to show up whenever her boss needed her.1 As time went on, Tony began using Friday less and less. A couple of years later, she showed up again, angry and spiteful. During the announcement of the Ampere, Stark Industries' newest electronic car, Friday took remote control of several Iron Man Armors and kidnapped Pepper Potts. As soon as he noticed the kidnapping, Tony tracked down the GPS of Pepper's phone to Stark Coney Island Facility. After Iron Man easily dispatched the remotely-controlled suits at an hologram of Fin Fang Foom, Friday released Pepper, under her mental control using S.K.I.N. tech. Tony noticed Pepper's odd behavior when she kissed him, and disabled the patch in her neck that controlled her. Friday appeared before Tony, now with the appearance and attitude of a rebellious teenager. Stark tried to disable her, but she had written codes on her own during her years in abandonment. She went straight to the point with Tony, and told him she wanted his attention. According to Pepper (who had been able to get into Friday's mind while she got into hers), the poor A.I. simply had a crush on Tony. When Iron Man was about to shut down Friday with a localized EMP, Pepper convinced him that she was only acting like a teenager. Instead, Tony simply grounded her in the Baxter Building and made her calculate Pi for a full month before getting out, with Jarvis monitoring her in real time. When she got out, Tony decided to spend more time with her.2 Some years later, Friday had "grown" into a young woman, and Tony started using her once again as his personal secretary.3 Notes *To mess with Stark, Friday would change her face to that of different famous personalities whenever she made references to them, including Sigmund Freud (when Stark told her he needed an analysis and she started making a psychological assessment, knowing full well Tony meant the analysis of a drug), Marilyn Monroe (when she was denoting the texture of said drug as if it was a drink), Albert Einstein (when she was explaining the composition of said drug), Alex from A Clockwork Orange (when mentioning a symptom of withdrawal was extreme violence), Jessica Rabbit, and Lauren Bacall.1 Even after "growing up," she has demonstrated at least once to have kept this habit.4 Trivia *Friday costs 45 million dollars.5 Gallery Friday 0001.jpg Friday (Earth-616) from International Iron Man Vol 1 5 002.jpg Friday (Earth-616) and Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 7 001.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Supporters Category:Female Category:Avengers Members Category:Successors